Iron Dogs
Iron Dogs '''is a 2028 open world, action adventure, third person shooter, being developed by EB Boston and published by EB Industries. It is released in March 8, 2028, and for the PC, Kestrel Gaming System, Nintendo Nexus, PlayStation 5, Sega Giga Slab & Xbox Two. Set in the Oklahoma City, Oklahoma and in 2028. You play as '''Samantha Costello, she is 24 years old to track down gangs and police in the U.S. state of Oklahoma. The main antagonist is called Natasha Dewlery, she is the drug leader in the entire city of Oklahoma City. She is captured by police, she's been given two choices, Rotten in Jail or be an undercover and her rap sheet is being cleared. Gameplay Iron Dogs gameplay is similars to Watch Dogs 4, Grand Theft Auto VI & Traids Dogs 1. You can drive vehicles are, cars, bikes, trucks, vans, buses, boats, and helicopters. You can purchase clothing, cars, safehouses, weapons and earn money from casinos. The player controls Sam Costello that she is a female protagonist. You can hack the FBI, bridges, downtown and the entire map of Oklahoma City. Also the game features Vehicle customization. The player can customize the engine, body kit, mirrors, bumpers, rear mirrors, spoilers, exhauts, tires, decals, interiors, and lights. And this game has features the Poo bar too, Sam Costello has 145% Poo bar, if she has meter is below 30%, the female player needs to use the toilet to poop in women's bathroom until she raised it to 145%. Multiplayer online has 3 modes, you can choose any game mode in Multiplayer these modes are Stash Dash, Gang Bang & Heist Escape. Characters *Samantha Costello (female protagonist.) *Thomas Worth *Natasha Dewlery (main antagonist.) *Gideon Pearce *Austinna Berka *Gabriel Jose (1st antagonist.) *Simeon Auora *Jehosheba Norton *Kyle Shelby *Omar Smoke (2nd antagonist.) *Marcus Newark Storyline Missions & Plot There are 44 storyline missions to complete (MORE TO COME) Ending & Post Credits: (MORE TO COME) Vehicles * Fire Truck (based on the 2020 Ford L8000 King Pumper, OCFD) * Ambulance (based on the 2025 Kenworth T800 Ambulance, OCFD) * Taxi Car (based on the 2026 Chevrolet Impala, Taxi) * Pinair (based on the Bell 407) * Wolfsbane (based on the Harley Davidson 1200) (Spawns near player's safehouse.) * Bus (based on the 1995 Orion V Bus) * Tug Boat * Fishing Boat * Thunder Jet Boat * Tanker Truck (based on the 2025 Freightliner M2 Tanker) * Flatbed Truck (based on the 2021 Ford L8000 Flatbed Truck) * Tow Truck (based on the 2025 Freightliner M2 Wrecker Tow Truck) * Dump Truck (based on the 2025 Freightliner M2 Dump Truck) * Yankee (based on the 2021 Ford L8000 Box Truck) * Delivery Truck (based on the Chevrolet Step Van, Oklahoma Postal Service) * Voltmaster (based on the 2027 Ford Excrusion 6 Door) * PTJ Granger (based on the PTJ Chevrolet Suburban) * Granger (based on the 2025 Chevrolet Suburban 3500) * Sadler (based on the 1999 Dodge Ram 3500) * Zootopia (based on the Arrinera Hussarya 2027) * Hotknife (based on the Alpine A110-50) * Merit (based on the 2013 Chevrolet Impala) (Spawns near player's safehouse) * Alpha (based on the Alpha from GTA: San Andreas) * Worcrest (based on the 1985 Ford Granada) * Infernus (based on the Lamborghini Gallardo coupe) * Piggsy (based on the 2028 Chevrolet Volt) * Columbustron (based on the 2028 BMW M10) * Trunkee (based on the Freightliner Coronado 2028 122SD) * Salemkee (based on the 2027 Subaru Ascent) * Yonkers (based on the GA-14 CHAYKA) * Pasadena (based on the Apollo Intensa Emozione) * Sentinel G2 (based on the 2028 Sentinel from GTA: San Andreas, now a 6-door variant) * Boston (based on the 2018 Opel Corsa) * Memphis (based on the Ferrari 812 Superfast) * Jenester (based on the 2027 Chevrolet Trax) * Fontana (based on the 2028 Chevrolet Lova RV) * Kaymormi (based on the Citroen C5 Aircross) * Trashmaster (based on the 2023 Ford F650 Garbage Truck, Oklahoma City Waster) * Patriot (based on the 2025 Hummer H2) * Plano Van (based on the 2006 Ford E350) * Buffalo Tuned (based on the 2024 Dodge Charger SRT-8 Tuner) * Moontron (based on the 2028 BMW M9) * Sultan RS (based on the Lexus IS) (2 & 4 door variants available) * Buccaneer (based on the Buick Riviera 1986-1993 variation) * Sabre GT (based on the Dodge St. Regis) * Vigero (based on the Chevrolet Camaro) (2 generations available) * Virgo (based on the Lincoln Continental Mark VII) * Fortune (based on the Lincoln LS) (now a 4 door) * Futo (based on the Toyota Corolla (E110)) (now a 4 door) * Vapid, Uranus, Sports (based on the Ford Escort (Europe)) (has a European license plate) * Dinka, Chavos, Sedans (based on the Peugeot 508) * Imponte, DF8-90, Sedans (based on the Saturn Astra) * Albany, Emperor, Sedans (based on the Cadillac DTS) * Vulcar, Ingot, Sedans (based on the Volkswagen Passat (B8) * Karin, Intruder, Sedans (based on the Toyota Avalon) * Albany, Cavalcade, SUV (based on the Cadillac Escalade) (2 generations available) * Albany, Cavalcade FXT, Trucks (based on the Cadillac Escalade (3rd generation) (now a 6 seater) * Nashua (based on the Chevrolet Trax 2028) * Freightliner Bus (based on the 2025 Freightliner M2 Luxury Bus) * Thunderheim (based on the 2028 Hyundai Nexo) * Rome (based on the 2028 Ford Transit) * Picador (based on the Picador from GTA: San Andreas) * Rancher (based on the 2001 Chevrolet Blazer K5) * Huntley (based on the 1970 Land Rover Ranger Rover classic) Police Vehicles * Police Patrol (based on the 2024 Chevrolet Volt OCPD) * Police SUV (based on the 2024 Chevrolet Suburban OCPD) * Police Sedan (based on the 2024 Ford Mustang OCPD Material Response) * SWAT APC (based on the Textron TAPV, SWAT OCPD) * Police Truck (based on the 2024 Freightliner M2 Crew Cab, OCPD) * Capitol Police Truck (based on the 2025 Freightliner M2 Mobile Command Center USCP) * FBI Car (based on the 2026 Chevrolet Impala Unmarked) Weapons *Fist *Baseball Bat *M2 Flamethrower *Chainsaw *Thermal Goggles *Night Vision Goggles *M9A1 (Pistol) *Type 80 (Anti-Pistol) *Desert Eagle (One-Shot Pistol) *M887 (Shotgun) *SPAS-15 (Combat Shotgun) *AA-12 (Explosion Shotgun) *G18 (Machine Pistol) *Skropion (Mini-SMG) *MP9 (Urban MP) *Mini-Uzi (Little MG) *M25 SWS (Sniper) *M4 Sniper (Military Sniper) *RPG-7 *RPD (LMG) *XM8 LMG (SWAT MG) *AK-12 (Assault Rifle) *Honey Badger (Carbine Rifle) *Colt CM901 (Carbine Rifle 2.0) *LWRC M6A2 (Survival Rifle) *H&K XM8 (Prototype Rifle) *XM25 (Grenade Launcher) *M26A1 (Grenade) *C4 (Lethal Bomb) Clothing * Torso: (shirts, jackets, tank tops, etc.) * Legs: (shorts, pants) * Shoes: Footwear (boots, high heels, pumps, sandals) * Hats: Headgear * Shades: Glasses or masks Easter Eggs (MORE TO COME) Myths and Legends (MORE TO COME) DLCs There are 3 DLCs that started from September 2028 to April 2029. Police Car Extended Pack: $6.99 Released Date: September 5, 2028 * Police Sentinel (based on the GTA SA Sentinel 4 Door with OCPD variant paintjob.) * Police Pickup (based on the 2025 Ford F750 OCPD Traffic Unit.) * Police Buffalo (based on the 2025 Dodge Charger SRT-8 Tuned OCPD) * Police Cruiser (based on the 1992 Chevrolet Caprice OCPD) * SWAT Commando (based on the GTA SA V100 Commando - OCPD SWAT) 2015 - 2028 Public Services Cars: $8.99 Released Date: December 5, 2028 * F750 Bus (based on the 2028 Ford F750 Luxury Bus) * BF Dawning (based on the Can-Am Commander ATV) * BF Milaukee (based on the Kawasaki Mule) * Walton (based on the 2028 Ford F750 6 Door Pickup) Light Coloured Colthing 2029 $10.99 Released Date: April 24, 2029 * Fuchsia Boots * Fuchsia T-Shirt * Aqua T-Shirt * Lime T-Shirt * Lime Boots * Aqua Boots * Fuchsia Jeans * Fuchsia Baseball Cap * Aqua Baseball Cap * Lime OCPD Uniform * Aqua OCPD Uniform * Fuchsia OCPD Uniform Smartphone apps * Coin Run * Camera * Fixer Contacts * Replay missions (includes side missions) * Google Map * Side-missions * Director's cut * Skills * Cars on demand (Aircrafts is not deliverable, but can be deliverable through mods) * Quick Save Hackable Objects * ATM * Pacemaker * Traffic Lights * Steam Pipe * Road Block * Forklift Landmarks in game * Oklahoma City International Airport * Downtown Oklahoma City * Royal Gardens Park * Oklahoma City Stock Exchange (enterable) * Oklahoma City Hall (enterable) * Sandy Shores * Midwest City * Ponca City * Angel Pine * Fort Redwood * Angel Pine House (enterable) * BOK Park Plaza * Oklahoma City Casino (enterable) * United States Capitol Police Headquarters (enterable) Districts * Midwest City * Ponca City * Downtown Oklahoma City * Angel Pine * Fort Redwood * Sandy Shores * Raleigh Town * North Beach * Union Beach * Blaine County, Oklahoma Heat Levels Heat levels are white stars when having a police attention, if you want to try to escape the police. You'll need a faster car to lose the heat levels. While the cops are chasing the female player.: * 1 Star: Police on foot, they use nightsticks, and Police Patrols. * 2 Stars: Police began to use M9A1s, they used Police SUVs too. * 3 Stars: A police helicopter is on the way to help OCPD officers, cops now have M887s and G18s. * 4 Stars: SWAT arrives for OCPD officers helps. SWAT uses H&K XM8s, Mini-Uzis, and SWAT APCs are on roadblocks. Police Trucks are used. * 5 Stars: USCP and FBI have arrived. USCP officers and FBI agents uses Honey Badgers, XM8 LMGs. They began to send the Capitol Police Trucks and FBI Cars. Category:PlayStation 5 Games Category:Xbox Two Games Category:2028 Category:EB Industries Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 5 Category:Video Games Category:Games